5DSBG023
"On a Path to Revenge - Part 1" is the 23rd chapter of 5Ds Blazing Gale. Storyline The 3-v-1 match between Aterius Shuiren and the other half of Team Sakura, Jason, Cinnamon and Rua begins. Jason and Rua manage to pull out some of their Synchro monsters on their first turn and while Aterius summons a monster that had a high defensive power, Cinnamon destroyed it with her deck's heavy hitter, Jurrac Meteor. Afterwards, Jason summons out one of his strongest Fusions, Elemental Hero Slashing Wind Sakura and direct attacks with all his power. Featured Duels Cinnamon's Turn 1 C, J, R, A = 1 SPC She draws a card and summons Jurrac Velo (1700/1000). She ends her turn with a face-down. Jason's Turn 1 C, J, R, A = 2 SPC He draws a card and activates the Speed Spell - Count Up and discards 2 cards to raise his speed to 6 counters (SPC 6). He summons Elemental Hero Mizukari (1500/800) and then activates the Speed Spell - Summon Speeder and calls Elemental Hero Celestial Maiden (1300/400). He tunes both monsters together and summons Elemental Hero Spear Angel (2500/1700). He then activates the effect of Hero Synchron in his graveyard, by removing it and Celestial Maiden from play, he Synchro Summons Angel Bunny Posie (2700/2200). Jason ends with a face-down Rua's Turn 1 Cinnamon, Rua, Aterius = 3 SPC Jason = 7 SPC Rua draws his card and summons Morphtronic Scopen (800/1400). He activates its effect and summons Morphtronic Boomboxen (1200/800). Rua tunes them both together and summons his Power Tool Dragon (2300/2500). Rua places two face-down cards. Aterius's Turn 1 Cinnamon, Rua, Aterius = 4 SPC Jason = 8 SPC Aterius draws a card and summons Destiny Hero - Defender (100/2700) in Defense Mode. He places a card down and ends his turn. Cinnamon's Turn 2 C, R, A = 5 SPC J = 9 SPC Cinnamon draws her card and summons Jurrac Deino (1700/800). She also plays Summon Speeder and calls out Jurrac Ptera (800/1500). She tunes her Deino, Ptera and Velo and Synchro Summons Jurrac Meteor (2800/2000). Cinnamon uses its effect to destroy everything, but Jason chains his Destruction Reflector to it, negating their team's destruction and dealing 3100 damage (100 points x combined Levels), Aterius: LP 20900. Then, Jurrac Deino is revived with Meteor's effect and Cinnamon attacks with both (A: LP 16400). She ends her turn. Jason's Turn 2 C, R, A = 6 SPC J = 10 SPC Jason draws his card and activates Speed Spell - Rapid Draw to draw 4 cards in exchange for halving all damage he inflicted this turn. He summons Elemental Hero Sakura (1500/1200) and activates Speed Spell - Advance Fusion, fusing Sakura from the field, Elemental Hero Bladedge from the graveyard and Elemental Hero Avian from the hand to Fusion Summon Elemental Hero Slashing Wind Sakura (3400/2700). Jason attacks with all three monsters and deals half damage due to his Rapid Draw spell (Aterius: LP 12100). He ends his turn. Trivia * The same monsters were used when Rua summons Power Tool Dragon in episode 77 of 5Ds. Category:5Ds Blazing Gale Chapters